


Two Parts of a Whole

by catastrophicmeltdown



Series: Warm Hearts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria loves Prussia. Prussia loves Austria. Damned if they know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Parts of a Whole

The man is my complete opposite.

He's loud, brash, and doesn't appreciate real music. He doesn't know how to dress and is constantly harassing me at inappropriate times.

We spent centuries fighting each other, and yet today finds us as lovers.

 _I_ don't even know how it happened. The wars ended and so did his country, but he still remained. He flitted between my house and Ludwig's, getting even more in our way and being even more of an annoyance than before. He soon started spending more time at my place, eventually spending almost all his time there.

Eventually I realized that he had moved into my home without my notice. He slept in my guest room almost every night and had his own dresser of clothes in there as well. The guest bathroom had been overrun with his products and the kitchen stocked with his favorite foods.

I was baffled. How had I not noticed him slowly contaminating my home?

I was stubbornly in denial until the end.

I kicked him out. I still feel incredibly bad about it even now. He came home from a day out with the rest of the Trio to find his belongings neatly packed on the lawn and a cold stare daring him to try to come in.

He slumped and picked up his bags. The look on his face hurt me, even through my denial. It wasn't often his face held such genuine pain, and I opened my mouth – to say what, I don't know – but he'd already left.

I missed him. Without Gilbert running around and wreaking havoc my home wasn't the same. Too quiet. Too... dim.

Hungary eventually took pity on me, hitting me over the head with a frying pan and sitting me down to talk some sense into me. She forced me to see what had been in front of my face for so long, but that I had so stubbornly denied.

I loved him.

I loved the man who drove me absolutely insane, who I had warred with for so long, and who had become a cherished friend in the years since the war's end. The one who would invade my personal space, tamper with my belongings, and make me laugh. The one who was my complete opposite, and yet my perfect balance.

It took forever to track him down. Even with Ludwig's directions, it was hard to find the out-of-the-way bar. He was already well on his way to drunk, and it didn't take much to get him to come home with me.

I brought him home and Elizaveta, bless the woman, had already moved his luggage into Gilbert's commandeered guest room. She smiled proudly and left as I laid him on the bed.

I stood with him that night, and when I woke and he kissed me with laughter in his eyes I knew I would stay with him for every night to come.

...Even when Gilbird shared our pillow.

...Or he tampered with my instruments.

…Or he did something he said was "awesome" when it was really "stupid."

… Or he...

Why do I love him again?

Oh, that's right. Because he's Gilbert. And because he's _mine_.

* * *

The man's a total priss.

He spends an hour in front of a mirror every morning, doing his hair and making sure his clothing is impeccable. If I hadn't seen proof of it myself, I would've wondered if he was really a guy.

… Shut up. I blame Hungary for making me suspicious.

Anyway, Roddy is such a priss, but totally awesome in his own way. He makes great sweets, gives amazing back massages, and is totally willing to have kinky sex with me.

I'm not sure, but I think that last thing is the best part of this whole ordeal.

Hey, don't give me that look! Oh fine, I love him for a lot of reasons, okay?

Even though he's a total pushover, he's got a lot of inner strength – even when he's conquered, he doesn't submit. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. He's kind, and a real nice guy once you learn to ignore that cool "gentleman" exterior. Whenever he cooks, the food tastes amazing because he knows just the way I like it. And even though I make fun of him for it, I'm grateful that he knows how to sew, because it's saved many a favorite pair of pants.

I love when he gets lost in his music. He looks so peaceful when he does, gently swaying to the beat of the music. As the strains of piano flow through the room I'm enraptured by his movements and aura of calm. The only other place I'd rather have him is in my arms.

But he's also very stubborn. When we don't agree (which is often), neither of us gives ground. We push and shove at each other until we either reach a compromise (helped along by a certain frying pan-wielding psycho) or fall into bed.

Even when his stubborn denial hurt me all those years ago, the only thing I could think was that he looked beautiful standing tall in that doorway. Even though it hurt when he pushed me away like that, the only thing I could think was "don't you know how much I love you?"

I hadn't planned it. At first I had been going between his and Ludwig's house equally, trying to annoy them both as much as possible. It's so much fun to see the normally composed Germans lose their cool.

But then I started spending more time at Spec's place, and before I knew it I had practically moved into his guest room.

I may be a little dense at times, but I'm not an idiot. I sat myself down and thought hard about exactly _what_ I was doing invading Roderich's house. It didn't take me long to figure it out.

And it hurt. I thought he would never love me the same way, and him kicking me out only made the wound deeper. I wallowed in beer until Roddy decided to stalk into my bar and convince me to come home with him. I'll admit, it wasn't hard. I was sloshed at the time.

But when I woke up and realized that it wasn't an alcohol-induced dream, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him when he finally opened his eyes.

And he's never forced me from our home again. Just to a different side of the bed.

I don't really know how it happened. We spent _centuries_ at each other's throats. He's organized and clean, I'm not. He spends more time on his appearance every morning than I do in a week. We disagree on everything from music to clothing to what's for dinner. Our solutions to just about every problem differ. We're total opposites, but we balance each other out.

Yin and yang, I think West said. Two parts of the whole, opposite but the same.

It's sappy, yeah, but I can't think of a better description at the moment. I love Roderich, and he loves me. In my awesome opinion, that's really all the explanation needed.

Also, Gilbird approves of him. That's a major plus in my book.


End file.
